


Pretesto (E il resto è conflitto)

by VeronicaSaeko



Series: Glitches in History [5]
Category: Historical RPF, Original Work
Genre: 1618, Bohemian War, Defenstration of Prague, Prague, Thirty Years' War, flashfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23378893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaSaeko/pseuds/VeronicaSaeko
Summary: Tutto è in fibrillazione, la storia è arrivata alla sua contrazione e la guerra attende solo un pretesto per accendere la miccia: quel pretesto è la Defenestrazione di Praga del 1618.
Series: Glitches in History [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711363





	Pretesto (E il resto è conflitto)

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: questa flashfic partecipa all’evento “La corsa delle Drabble&Flashfic”, I edizione, indetto da Alessia Winchester su Facebook, nel gruppo “C’era una volta con un prompt...”.

***

Quel giorno marzo non fu come tutti gli altri; il Conte di Thurn aveva deciso che era il momento di agire e gli aristocratici al _Pražský hrad_ gli diedero ragione. Era il momento di far valere le loro ragioni, la loro libertà di religione era tutto – l’arciduca Ferdinando non l’avrebbe avuta vinta.

  
Quel giorno riuscirono ad entrare al castello di Praga e giunsero dove i due rappresentanti dell’arciduca si trovavano; Thurn e coloro che lo avevano accompagnato per i corridoi di palazzo erano una ventina, presero di forza dalle loro stanze Jaroslav Martinitz e Wilhelm Slavata, li trascinarono fino alla vetrata più grande del castello; era stata spalancata per l’occasione.

  
La defenestrazione avvenne senza altre cerimonie e i due uomini fecero un volo di circa 15 metri; nel processo gettarono fuori dalla finestra anche un altro uomo, il loro segretario Philip Fabricius.

  
La Boemia era già in pieno fermento, l’adrenalina scorreva veloce nel sangue degli uomini – e nel Conte di Thurn, che ghignava soddisfatto, mentre altri aristocratici impedivano ad inservienti di palazzo di giungere a loro.

  
I tre uomini defenestrati si salvarono.

  
Ma quello non fu che l’inizio.

  
Un pretesto, null’altro.

  
Gli animi erano già carichi, il resto fu solamente conflitto.

***

_/201 parole/_


End file.
